Reconcile of a Demon
by FelineBabu
Summary: He thought his time was up, he died millennia ago and now he would be destroyed. Yet this did not happen, the Gods had another plan. No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He had lost. It was over. Zorc was rid of him, and he had died for it. His marroon eyes were dull as he followed the God Anubis through to his judgement, as he entered the room he saw the other Gods that governed the judgment of souls, Thoth the scribe who records, Maat as the feather which will be weighed against his heart, and the most feared Ammut the devourer of the unworthy. He gave a shaky sigh, he would be lying if he said he wasnt scared, he knew he did wrong in his life, hell he was the King of Thieves, when had he not, though he knew he crossed the line when he became the Pharaohs enemy, did he regret? He could not say he did, it was revenge he was after, though he knew now he went after the wrong man, which is something he did regret. It was enevitable he knew, he would be devoured.

"Akefia Bakura, son of Besmet Bakura; The King of Thieves, let us begin your judgement" Thoth announced before getting ready to record the charges and the outcome, Bakura found himself shutting out the list of offences after they hit 20, he felt ashamed, he would always love killing and stealing. He looked up suddenly when the room silenced, he saw Ammut lick her lips, his eyes then swiveling to his heart which almost had the scales touching the floor. So this was it, he thought as Ammut drew closer, Anubis Maat and Thoth didnt seem to notice as the talked to one another, he knew they didnt care. Ammut was inches away and Bakura closed his eyes tight as she opened her mouth to devourer his heart and his soul, he waited, but nothing happened.

After a moment of waiting some more he opened an eye and looked to see that Ammut had gone and Anubis was standing infront of him instead, he couldnt help the sigh of relief that escaped him, then the sudden fear as he thought that maybe they had something worse planned.

"You have a second chance it seems. You are needed in another world entirely." Anubis said then turned away and walked back, Bakura blinked then spoke "what do you mean? Why am I needed?"

It was Thoth who spoke this time in his wise voice, "You will show yourself worthy, pay for your sins in another way, you will help another world on the brink of war, the Valar came for our aid. We choose you."

"Why me!? What about the Pharoah? He's the hero! I'm a bloody villain!" He then cursed as he noticed his modern, english accent had returned and he looked down to see he was pale and had his modern features again also, they were ready to send him he thought, and this worried him greatly though he didnt show it in the slightest.

"I am powerless without my Millennium ring..." he said this with slight hope, maybe he would have it again, he enjoyed the power he had with it greatly. "You will have it. Though its powers will be less." Anubis spoke, and Bakura scowled slightly.

"Meaning..?" he tried not to snap at the God, that would never be wise, especially with this second chance they had given him. In reply Anubis handed the thief is deck back, "You summon monsters and use the shadows in your aid, though taking a soul under any circumstance is forbidden, we have taken that power away. No penalty games. If you wish to rid an enemy, fight for it and kill if nessacary." Bakura frowned and nodded, he had enjoyed stealing souls, the Gods obviously knew this and would not allow him to feed the Shadow Realm again.

"Go. Become balanced, show you are worthy of the Afterlife." Maat called gently as she walked to him and placed the conciderably less powerful Millennium Ring around his neck, he bowed his head, suddenly feeling thankful for the Gods lenience before he felt himself falling and his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

He began to hear voices seemingly from afar, questioning me, he thought, what had happened, the Gods said he had a second chance, he suddenly realized the heaviness of them words, he was forced to act a hero, like the Pharaoh, this angered him greatly, he would never be like the Pharaoh!

"Where did he come?"

"Who is he Elrond?"

"I do not know..." The voices began to get louder and he hissed warningly bidding them to shut up which they thankfully did, he was getting a headache. Slowly, giving his body time to adjust so he would not fall again, he opened his eyes, a low growl emitting from his throat as the light caused his headache to peak, fucking light, I despise it, he thought as he winced, rubbed his eyes and began to sit up.

He could now hear movement and knew the people who spoke were surrounding him, judging from the breathing there were a few people and he cursed silently, before shaking his head and standing, finally able to open his eyes fully.

"Where the bloody hell did they put me..." was the first thing the Thief King said, his english accent thick which annoyed him, it reminded him of his late Hikari. "You are in Rivendell, tell me, who is 'they'?" Spoke the voice that Bakura matched to an older man, he looked to be way over his 100s but Bakura knew better, the wisdom of his eyes shone and he knew he was much older then he appeared, and stronger.

"Gods." Was all he said in reply before his eyes past over the rest of the group who shuddered at the colour of his red eyes, he smirked at this, but faltered, as his eyes landed on a pedestal behind the group and he hissed in rage as he felt the evil in it; He would not be controlled again, never! And he knew this ring would try, he walked to it, studying the gold before picking it up ignoring the gasps amd the sudden sound of swords and other weapons being drawn, he bit down on it, to see how golden it really was. He was impressed, whichever smith made this was skilled and had very decent materials, he itched to steal it, but remembered the controlling aura it emitted and almost threw it back onto the others watched this and Gandalf was surprised at the man residence, "Who are you?" He asked clearly.

Bakura glanced back up at the men, a smirk tugging at his lips as he replied with his husky voice, "Akefia Bakura, King of Thieves. Call me Bakura. Or I cut out your tongues,"

Gasped filled the area and a ginger haired man stepped forward eagerly, "He has come to steal the ring!" Bakura scoffed and almost laughed out right, "Foolish mortal! Why would I state being a thief if I want to steal! I may be the king but that does not make me tactless!"

A man that annoyingly reminded him of the Pharaoh spoke then, surprisingly in his defence, which only annoyed him more, for he didnt need defending, "He is right, he would be the foolish one if he did so. He would not get far."

"Watch your tongue!" Bakura seethed, he could get away with stealing anything he wanted. "I wouldnt steal the ring because it is disgusting! It corrupts and controls! No one controls me!"At his words everyone seemed to sag in relief the tention easing, "You mentioned Gods, was it the Valar?" A man with pointed ears asked.

Bakura growled and nodded before saying, "they needed help, so asked my worlds Gods. I was being judged at the time, and they knew I was powerful enough," he looked smug at that thought, "I was given a second chance, some sort of redemption. " He then turned still feeling dizzy, to take a seat, the others followed his lead which also annoyed him, he hated being followed. They went around the circle introducing themselves before Elrond stated the mission that they had come to, it seemed to Bakura that it took a fair bit of time to get to it, after being told of the fellowship he sighed, knowing this is what the Gods wanted. "Where do I sign up?" It seemed a joke, which it kind of was but he also glared daring them to laugh, which they wisely did not.

"You said you were capable, but how, what makes you of all people stand out, you dont look strong at all" wrong thing to say, Bakura thought as he glared at Boromir the one who had said it, he would demonstrate. He smirked standing and taking his deck, beginning to shuffle which had become a habit, the men around him watched wondering what he was doing, but he just laughed at thier doubting faces before summoning his favorite monster, and Ka, "Diabound, come and serve your master." Everyone gasped and shrunk back into their chairs as the monster which was a muscler build with a snake as its feet, floated just behind and to the side of Bakura protectively.

"That is dark..." Gandalf muttered with a frown.

"It may be dark... but that does not mean it is evil, you fool!" And with that said Bakura sulked away into the shadows, causing everyone to shiver uncomfortably.


End file.
